Dat Damn
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Vignette ]. Karena tidak peduli seberapa menakutkannya kenyataan, Jungkook paham; bahwa makhluk tak berhati pun pantas mendapatkan cinta. [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL!] [VKook - TaeKook] Vampire!AU, triple!Tae; Taehyung, V, Hansung.


:;:;:;:

 **Dat Damn**  
— _stillborn afused_ —

.

 **©Jo Liyeol**

2017!fic || nonsense || vampire!AU  
triple!Tae || rate t || taekook!

Hansung as Tae's name on Hwarang.  
Seagull as Kook's failed namestage.

fantasy || romance || family  
deadly typo!so dangerous.

 _a vignette._

.

.

.

* * *

...

Depan gerbang Universitas YaGook, Jungkook menengadah menatap langit; memperhatikan salju yang turun di hari natal.

Ia melirik sejenak jam di pergelangan, atensinya menelisik sebelum menggulung tangan angkuh. Pukul dua puluh satu lewat. Napasnya berembus menggumpalkan udara dingin, lagaknya masa bodoh mengacuhkan bagaimana tatapan lalu-lalang orang yang terus mengintainya lekat.

Ya, Jungkook tau.

Terlahir memiliki wajah tampan tidaklah mudah.

 _Shit_.

 _Bukannya sombong_ , dasarnya memang fakta.

Jungkook mengeratkan syal di leher tatkala ponsel di saku mantelnya berdering, ia mengernyit sebelum mengeluarkannya sekedar mendapati kontak **_my idiotae_** tertera di layar.

"Halo, Hyung," ia berucap pertama, mensejajarkan ponsel ke sisi telinga.

" _Maaf, Kook! Papa mama pergi dari tadi sore, sampai sekarang belum pulang, anak-anak ini bisa menggila kalau kutinggal! Maaf! Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, maaf! Maaf_ — _maaf sekali, kencannya batal! Um_ ... _bagaimana ... kalau ... kau saja yang ke mari? Bisa, Kook?!_ "

Jungkook menghela napas, memutar bolamata mendengar bagaimana kekasihnya berteriak-teriak di telpon, tidak lagi kaget mendapati suara yang tersenggal-senggal heboh. Maka Jungkook bergumam kecil, menutup sambungan lantas melangkah meninggalkan tempat.

.

.

* * *

Ia baru menekan bel satu kali saat pintu di depan mukanya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sedikit ia tersentak, sementara onixnya mendapati lelaki tampan dengan surai perak yang eksentrik. Tersenyum mendebarkan menggodanya. Menyalakan desir ancaman dari gigi-gigi taring yang menyembul mengintimidasi.

Raut Jungkook snobis, menatap jengah figur itu lewat mata besarnya. Sementara lelaki ini mendekat, merangsek meraih lehernya; mengusap perlahan pakai sebelah tangan, "Hai, apa kabar sayang?"

Kemudian, sepersekian sekon sebelum Jungkook menepis kasar, sosok lain muncul dari arah dalam. Menarik brutal manusia di depannya untuk menjauh, "V, kuhajar mukamu nanti!"

Yang dimaksud mendelik, lewat sudut mata memicing menyebalkan, "Aduh ... menyeramkan sekali _uri_ -Taehyungie," wajahnya ditekuk berlagak takut dibuat-buat. Lantas ketika mendapati Taehyung bersiap memukulnya, V buru-buru melarikan diri setelah memberi kerlingan kerakhir pada Jungkook.

Taehyung mendengus, gigi-gigi grahamnya mengernyit kesal; geraman rendahnya mengudara tanpa sadar, "Ah, anak sialan itu benar-benar!" retinanya menelisik punggung V di dalam. _Hazel_ mengkilapnya pelan-pelan berubah warna kemerahan. Lantas, sebelum ia kehilangan akal sehat Taehyung cepat-cepat kembali menatap Jungkook, "Jadi ...," hanya untuk menampakan cengir kotak yang mengesalkan; sok polos tanpa rasa bersalah, "Tidak ada _sesaeng-fans_ yang mengejarmu?"

Maka pukulan telak Jungkook yang kemudian menyambut kepalanya.

"Manusia idiot satu ini ...," Jungkook menggeram, suaranya rendah menyeramkan. Persetan apapun _jenis_ mahluk dari kekasihnya, ia mendecih sarkastik, "Kalau memang orang tua kalian tidak di rumah dari sore kenapa baru bilang tadi, hah? Aku menunggu hampir satu jam. Kedinginan. Jadi pusat perhatian. Untung belum ada yang sadar aku Seagull," nyaris sekali lagi ia melontarkan pukulan, membuat Taehyung bersidekap; reflek bersiap-siap kalau saja ia tidak lihat ukiran merah di leher kekasihnya tertumpah warna biru. Maka Jungkook melupakan niatan. Beralih memasukan tangan-tangan ke saku dan menghela napas persisten, "Masuk. Kau butuh _makan_."

Taehyung mendelik, mendengar pernyataan Jungkook sebelah tangannya reflek memegang leher, "Oh? Benar," jadi ia menggeser sedikit posisi. Membiarkan Jungkook berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

* * *

"Jungkookie," Jungkook menengadah dari sofa, mendapati pemuda lain berdiri di hadapannya membawa segelas tinggi cairan merah. Surainya hitam arang dengan sekembar obsidian yang menatapnya terlampau inosen.

"Um," Jungkook menggusak leher bingung ketika sosok itu menyodorkan gelasnya, "Hansung, aku tidak ... minum darah, uh, ingat?"

Kemudian, yang Jungkook dapati justru sosok itu menggeleng polos.

"Tidak, Jungkookie, ini tidak untukmu," ia bergumam lewat cara bicaranya yang menggemaskan.

Jungkook mengernyit. Justru semakin heran.

Lantas ketika Taehyung muncul dari arah pintu suara V yang ikut bergabung setelah keluar dapur baru menjadikannya paham.

"Buat, Taehyung, Kook. Supaya dia tidak memakanmu."

Yang merasa memiliki nama mendelik penasaran, "Apanya?"

V menatap acuh tak acuh, "Periode musim dingin brengsek, kita semua lebih banyak butuh _makan_. Jadi Hansung membelikanmu darah babi."

"Buat apa darah babi? Aku punya inang _tuh_."

Hansung mendesis lucu, mendelik tidak suka menatap Taehyung, "—tidak boleh," suaranya serak menggeram, "Ini malam natal. Kalau Jungkook kena anemia sekarang nanti kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang," lantas rautnya mengkeruh seraya memanyunkan bibir, "Mama papakan tidak ada, menyebalkan sekali menghabiskan hari ini cuma sama kalian."

Maka Taehyung mendelik geram, "Kau kira ini menyenangkan buatku?" obsidiannya membarakan murka, "Gara-gara kalian aku tidak bisa pergi kencan, _tau_?"

Atas ucapannya V ikut berdeham emosi, "Ei, ei, bangsat sekali. Pikirmu siapa yang buat aku tidak bisa keluar, hah? Harusnya kau pergi saja sana, jadi aku bisa _hangout_ sama teman-temanku!"

Taehyung mengerjap sekali, rautnya tertera ketidak percayaan, "Wah, bajingan ini benar-benar," ia berargumen pelan, kepalanya menggeleng apatis, kemudian, vokalnya naik saat melanjuti kesal, "Ini kenapa aku bilang tidak usah ada yang keluar sekalian! Kalau aku pergi pasti kau juga pergi, nanti siapa yang jaga Hansung hah?"

Hansung terperenjat, mendelik menatap Taehyung lewat ujung mata, "Apa-apaan?" _hazel_ nya mengembunkan intimidasi, "Kenapa aku dijadikan alasan? Aku bisa jaga diri kok!"

"Terakhir kau bilang begitu, kau hilang tiga hari sialan," V yang justru menyahut, menelisik Hansung lekat-lekat dari iris matanya yang berubah merah pekat, "Alamat rumah sendiri saja tidak ingat, belagak jaga diri!"

Tanggapannya menjadikan Hansung beralih menatapnya marah, "Hei, kau itu pihak siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak memihak siapapun, aku benci kalian berdua."

Taehyung mengernyit, obsidiannya berpendar jengah, "Kau pikir cuma dirimu?" ia mendengus sekali berusaha mengontrol emosionalnya yang meletup-letup, "Aku bahkan benci sekali bersaudara dengan kalian," sudut bibirnya terangkat meremehkan; terlihat begitu _bukan_ Kim Taehyung yang Jungkook kenal, "Yang satu brengsek, yang satu tidak normal!"

Lantas ujarannya hanya membuat Hansung menggeram mengizinkan tempramentalnya mendominasi, "Bilang sekali lagi, Tae! Tolong sadar diri, tolong! Padahal kau yang paling aneh diantara kita!" ia menggembungkan pipi penuh angkara, "Lagi pula kalian pikir cuma kalian hah?! Aku juga! Aku juga sangat-sangat benci! Benci-benci-benci!"

Maka setelah itu yang Jungkook ketahui adalah dirinya yang menggusak rambut frustasi, terlampau pening mendengar bagaimana tariakan demi teriakan yang saling bersahut dari tiga pemuda ini.

.

.

* * *

Yang bersurai coklat gelap itu Kim Taehyung, anak tertua di keluarga ini. Sikapnya aneh, abnormal, sulit ditebak, sering kali bertindak menyebalkan. Yang berambut perak dengan gaya _nyentrik_ itu Kim V, perangainya asal-asalan. Jarak lahirnya dengan Taehyung terpaut dua menit. Terakhir, Kim Hansung; putra termuda yang terpaut lahir lima menit dari V, surainya hitam arang dan prilakunya sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Yah, karena memang ada yang _salah_ dari anak ini.

Jungkook tau betul merajut hubungan dengan ketiganya bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Karena manusia adalah makanan; dan ketika saatnya tiba Jungkook tau bagaimanapun mereka pernah tertawa bersama, pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menjadi _sarapan_ atau _makan malam_. Tetapi kesalahan terbesar justru telah dilakukannya, sebab _memiliki hubungan_ akan sangat berbeda ketika ia menjadi kekasih putra sulung keluarga ini.

Mark bilang, ayah mereka salah satu dari dewan besar vampir Eropa. Para penguasa besar yang memerintah vampir hampir di seluruh dunia. Maka Jungkook sangat-sangat tau konsekuensi dari tindakannya, sebab kaluarga-keluarga _dark-house_ yang memiliki DNA vampir tertua adalah makhluk paling berdarah dingin.

Tak memiliki kasih sayang, sedikitpun kemanusiaan, bahkan hati untuk berempati.

Lantas, ini hanya tentang waktu sampai saat di mana ia dijadikan santapan keluarga.

Tapi hanya satu yang Jungkook tau. Jikala masa itu terjadi; _maka ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya._

Karena kediaman keluarga Kim _selalu_ beraroma mawar, kadang bercampur lembab lumut dan menyengatnya rempah-rempah. Pendingin udara yang tidak pernah dinyalakan tak berpengaruh pada suhu rendah udara di dalam rumah. Atsmosfer mencekam dari berbagai ornamen antik dan kepala binatang yang diawetkan; digantung ke dinding-dinding tinggi membuat pacu adrenalin tersendiri. Dan denting kematian yang menguap dari gelak tawa tiga bersaudara di dalamnya menjadi pelengkap sinkron yang menjadikan Jungkook mengecap _kehangatan_.

Orang-orang bilang sangat berbahaya berani menjejakan kaki ke halaman depan _dark-house_. Namun sekarang, ia sering kali berada di dalamnya. Bersenandung dengan tiga anak kembar dari vampir tertua di daratan Eropa.

Karena ini sebab mengapa Jungkook mulai syukuri seluruh nyawanya di hampir dua tahun terakhir.

.

.

* * *

"Puas bertengkar?"

Jungkook memperhatikan tiga pemuda yang duduk di sekitarnya, menonton televisi menyaksikan tayangan film dari kaset yang berputar di DVD.

Sementara mereka hanya menyahut lewat gumaman pelan. Jungkook menahan tawa, membiarkan hening mengambil alih tatkala ia menelisik satu persatu dari mereka. Lantas bangkit dari posisi menjadikan tiga bersaudara itu menoleh menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" V bersuara pertama, keningnya berkerut bertanya-tanya.

"Mau ke mana?" Taehyung menahan pergelangannya reflek.

"Ada apa, Jungkookie?" Sementara Hansung berkedip polos.

Jungkook diam sejenak; menelisik sepenjuru rumah separuh culas, ia menarik napas mendapati pohon cemara kosong di sudut ruangan, lantas memutar kepala seraya senyumnya mengembang pongah.

Obsidiannya menatap ketiga vampir kembar itu dengan alis naik turun jenaka, "Ayo hias pohonnya."

Menjadikan mereka mengerjap linglung cukup lama, sebelum Hansung berdiri lebih dulu, "Ayo!" ujarnya ceria. Kemudian pemuda itu bergegas ke gudang, "Aku ambil dekorasinya!"

V menyambut cepat, buru-buru bangkit mengejar Hansung, "Hansung aku saja yang bawa! Nanti _christmas ball_ nya pecah!"

Jeda kemudian.

Jungkook tengah terbahak-bahak menertawakan V ketika sepasang lengan merengkuh pinggangnya erat, ia menoleh kecil; sekedar mendapatkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, " _Merry christmas_?" Taehyung tersenyum, lantas memangku dagu di bahu kanannya.

Maka Jungkook mengulum senyum, mengalihkan atensi ke lain arah saat _gedebuk_ nyaring terdengar bersambut teriakan Hansung yang memaki-maki V terdengar. Maka ia tergelak, meraih pipi Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya dan bersandar di kepala sosok itu, " _Merry christmas_ ," gumamnya pelan menjadikan Taehyung mengecup gemas lehernya.

Lantas, mereka tertawa sama-sama memperhatikan V melompat keluar mengejar-ngejar Hansung yang bersikeras membawa ornamen natal sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena tidak peduli seberapa menakutkannya kenyataan, Jungkook paham;  
bahwa makhluk tak berhati pun pantas mendapatkan cinta. _

— **Dat Damn**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _ **end**_ **.**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing!

* * *

ini fic iseng-iseng doang sebenernya, dedek asal aja gara-gara temen yang non muslim pada nuntut minta dibikini fic spesial christmas. Dan sumpah dedek sendiri ga begitu paham, jadi bikin sebisanya yang kebayang dari drakor :v muehehe ... maapkeun dedek gaes.

btw, kubikin fic buat ultah tae nanti :v (cek akun kuy~) dan kubikin video fanfiction vkook loh! kalo ada yang berkenan atau penasaran kalian bisa cek di youtube, judulnya; **Pink Circle: The Living Dark**.

okesip, selamat untuk kalian yang merayakan =w=

.

 **PS(1):** semua _typo_ yang ada adalah kekhilafan **.**  
 **PS(2):** kucinta kaliaaaan ft. titik dua bintang. (tebar sempak dan kecup basah) =3= mumumu  
 **PS(3):** thanks for: follows, favorite, and reviews.  
 **PS(4):** see you on next tale!  
 **PS(** **5** **):** jangan kapok maen di lapak dedek =3=

— **25** **.12.2017**

 **...**  
tolong jangan lupa tinggalin jejak.  
( review doang ga susah kan? ga ampe bikin bulukan? )  
 **...**


End file.
